The Story of a Red Haired Girl
by Reena Styks
Summary: Reena decides to join the x-men. But will Scott push her away? I don't own x-men. I wish i did but i don't. This is my first Fan Fiction so please comment! :D Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Introducing the one they call Reena

Reena was late. That's all she could think of when she left for school that day. She past her older brothers in the kitchen, who were yelling for her to slow down, she called behind her shoulder. "You don't understand! I'm late!" Reena shot out of her house and jumped on the side walk. When she got a good distance away from her house she slowed down to a walk. She tied her hair wrong this morning and she needed to fix it.

"Where in heavens name is my hair brush?" She exclaimed. Rummaging around in her backpack she spotted it. "There you are!"

As she was brushing her red curly hair she talked to herself.

"Now why do I have this curly mop? Is that really necessary? No! Everyone in my family has brown straight hair. But nooo! I just have to have this red curly… stuff!"

"I like it."

Reena jumped. A boy behind her had spoken. Seeing her jump made him smile.

"Sorry for scaring you. My name is Scott Summers. What's yours?"

Reena did a quick evaluation of him. He is tall with dark brownish hair and sun glasses on. Wait. It's cloudy today. Why is he wearing sunglasses? Reena's green eyes shown with her questions.

"My name is Reena, Reena Styks. Why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"Uhh… I'm just… I have headaches so I wear sunglasses."

"But it's cloudy." She countered.

"Your point?" Scott asked staring at her.

"Right… so… where are you going?" Reena looked at him skeptically.

"To school. You?"

"Oh just to that large building to be locked up into a room with a bunch of other kids for about eight hours."

Scott smiled, and walked right next to Reena. "Well, I've never seen it that way before."

As they walked to the school Reena kept looking at his glasses. Scott, looking in her eyes smile,

"Yes? Is there a problem?"

"no not at all. Everything is just dandy!" Scott smiled.

As they walked Reena heard the first bell. "OH! I need to go! Bye!"

Scott watched as she ran to the door, not knowing that she would change his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Trouble brews

As Reena walked into class she dropped her books on someone's feet. "Watch what you're doing carrot top."

Reena looked up and smirked. "Nice to see you too Eric."

Eric took Reena by the collar of her shirt. "You better respect me carrot top. Or else."

"WOW! Did it take you all day to come up with something only middle schoolers say?"

Eric started to turn red. "Shut up!" He threw her into the desks.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The teacher had walked in as Eric threw Reena. "Eric, to the office… NOW!"

Eric started to protest but the teacher took him his arm and led him out of the class room. A boy went over to Reena.

"Are you ok?" Reena looked up at him.

"Yes I'm fine." She got up and fixed the desk.

After class Reena went to the nurse to check if she was ok.

"You'll live." The nurse said after looking at her head. "Just put this on and the swelling will go down."

She handed her an ice pack and walked out of the room. Scott entered the room.

"Wow you got banged up pretty bad…"

"Thanks…" Reena looked at him with green fire in her eyes.

"I was just saying..."

"I know I'm sorry... I'm just mad."

Reena looked out the window to the trees. The wind was blowing the leaves off the trees. Reena smiled.

"So… what's up?" Reena asked as she turned her head towards Scott, smiling.

"I wanted to talk to you." Scott said as he watched the floor.

"Well? What is it?"

Scott looked at her. "Well I wanted you to meet someone. So we could talk all together."

"We? As in not just us? Someone else?"

Scott smiled. "Yes. Don't worry, he knows about your abilities."

Reena turned red. "How did you find-"

"He told me where to find you. He can help."

Scott handed her a pamphlet. "Here is all you need right now. Please just call me and at least talk with us."

Reena took the pamphlet as Scott wrote down his cell phone number.

"Here take this as well."

Scott handed her the number. Reena looked at him and smiled her white smile.

"Thank you!"

Reena jumped up from the cot she was sitting on and walked out of the room calling over her shoulder, "I'll call you later!"

Reena walked home thinking about what Scott said.

"He is cute." She thought out loud.

"Who?"

A voice from behind her asked. Reena, startled, spun around ready to fight.

"Whoa! Watch out!" Her brother yelped.

"Sorry! I didn't know it was you!"

"It's ok, so who is cute?"

Reena blushed. She really didn't want to talk about her minor crush to her older brother. He rarely even looked at her, and now he wants to know about who she thinks is cute? Something was up.

"Why do you care?" Reena asked with caution.

"Cuz your my only sister and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Right… What's the real reason?"

"I was just curious."

Reena wanted to laugh.

"Just go home Alex."

Reena shook her head as she walked in front of her brother. As she walked inside she could hear her family getting ready


End file.
